


My Santa no Himitsu (My Santa's Secret)

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Ben Solo is thicc, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Japanese language, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Pining, Rey is thirsty, Secret Santa, Sex, Shenanigans, Suspenders, Vaginal Sex, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: A Christmas party shenanigans that Rey got an unexpected gift from her secret Santa. The haunted gift that made her drool over her grumpy editor.





	My Santa no Himitsu (My Santa's Secret)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/gifts).



> Another surprise for you!
> 
> Prompts:  
> \- Secret Santa partners  
> \- Office Christmas Party Shenanigans

_What the hell is this?_

 

_A calendar?_

 

_A 2009 calendar?_

 

Rey looked down at her present; there was no note, no sign, nothing that could tell her who sent this thing to her— except for her name on the gift wrap.

 

“What did you get?” Finn, her best friend, asked. “I got an alarm clock. Funny, I’m never late for work.”

 

“But you are definitely not a morning person,” Rose said. “Oh look, Bath and Body Works! I love bubble bath. Thank you, Jess!”

 

Jessika waved her hand from a nearby work station.

 

 _What I should do with this extremely-out-of-date calendar?_ Rey though as she noticed a small badge at the right corner of the paper. MIT?

 

She flipped opened the calendar, and almost dropped it instantly.

 

_Ben Solo._

 

Her eyes darted to the tall figure across the room. Her editor, the grumpiest editor in the galaxy, was standing there with a pair of black socks in his hands. Everybody knew he liked dark colors, everybody knew he did not like surprises, and everybody knew he just wanted a new pair of socks for a present.

 

Nobody had ever seen him like she just did.

 

It was a Christmas party in the eastern literature department in a publishing company, and Rey was invited as a regular translator who was currently working on a Japanese series ‘ _Ginga Kyou Wa Koku no Hanransha tachi_ ‘ or ‘ _Rebellions of the Republic_ ’, a sci-fi story about the galactic empire and the rebellion troops rise against the dictator. It was well received by readers and highly praised by the critics. Rey, as a student of master degree in Japanese literature, was honored to work on this masterpiece.

 

That was how she met Ben Solo.

 

Her editor from hell had been a prick since the beginning, even when Rose came in as her proofreader, he still kept contacting her directly. Typos and grammar errors had never been her problem.

 

It was his attitude toward this novel that bothered her.

 

 

_“You need to stop this,” he’d said, “I think you got this context wrong. Look, Kylo Ren captured Kira and interrogated her for the location of the Rebellion base. He should have said, ‘Be still’ instead of ‘Good girl’. What were you thinking?”_

_“Don’t you see? Kira let him capture her so she could use this opportunity to attach a tracker to the empire ship and stir his internal conflict.”_

_“Why would she do that? He is an arrogant, selfish, ambitious senator who betrayed his planet.”_

_“Because she know who he really is,” Rey replied, “Kylo Ren has an issue, everybody has issues. He sacrificed his father to gain trust from the empire, to save his planet. He has a big plan and Kira is the one who could help him. Why can’t you see that?”_

 

 

What was wrong with a romantic love story?

 

“Rose,” a familiar voice sounded as it approached them, “Did you buy me ‘ _Exploding Kittens_ ’?”

 

“Yes, Poe. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it!” Poe, a guy from publicity department hugged Rose and hi-fived Finn and Rey. “Hey, I’m hosting a Christmas party at my apartment, it will be full of cats and this game is perfect! You are all invited!”

 

“Can I bring my sister with me? She’s a vet and I’m pretty sure she would love this!”

 

“Of course! Rey, you are coming too?”

 

“Nah, my thesis is killing me. Thanks to your editor, guys, my brain has gone through various states of insanity.”

 

“You know he has PhD in Eastern literature, apart from a degree in engineering,” Rose said. “Mastering two degrees at the same time took a lot of self discipline. He may be strict but he is a good guy.”

 

Actually, his devotion to eastern literature made Rey impressed, Ben had mastered Japanese, Chinese, and was fluent in Korean, he was a walking encyclopedia of eastern culture and was willing to help with her study. He gave good suggestions and Rey was grateful for that.

 

If they had met in other circumstance, they would be very close.

 

“Sure.” Rey rolled her eyes. “But really, Rose, good guys don’t drive people crazy.”

 

“Oh! He is coming this way.” Finn put his clock back in its box. “Gotta go, he’s gonna bite my head off if he knows I haven’t finished my proof yet.”

 

“Aren’t you in the Japanese comic book department?” Poe asked, following him to the other room. “Your editor is Hux, isn’t he? That’s why he bought you an alarm clock.”

 

Rose gathered her things, winking at Rey before going back to her desk.

 

“Hey.”

 

A deep baritone voice almost made her jump. Rey shoved the disturbing calendar back in it’s package and looked up. There, the source of her trouble.

 

He was massive— her first thought when she met Ben last year. Tall, broad, with luxuriously dark hair, oddly good looking face, and hazel eyes behind titanium glasses. His voice was very low, annoyingly incomprehensible when he spoke through the phone.

 

Now that she had saw it, she could hardly believe he was the same person in that calendar. The man who looked like he was going to fuck you senseless for days.

 

“Did you like what you got?” he asked, face stoic as always.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” she stuttered.

 

“Well, Christmas is approaching. Maybe we...”

 

“I get it! I will turn in my draft before Christmas. OK?” she huffed, cutting him off and grabbing all her belongings in a Nike backpack, “I gotta go!”

 

That was the fastest run of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Kodoku janai yo”_

_“What is taking you so long?”_

_“This,” she pointed out. “Kylo Ren said, ‘Kodoku janai yo’ to Kira.”_

_“You are not alone,” Ben cocked his head. “It’s simple to understand.”_

_“No!” Rey protested, opening her dictionary to the page she tagged with a red post-it. “They are talking about the situation in their homeland. Here, Kylo said ’Kodoku janai yo’, Kodoku. Why did Shiori-san, the writer of this novel, choose this word? She could write ‘Hitori janai yo’ or ‘Hitoribocchi janai yo’. They all mean ‘You are not alone.’ But why, ‘Kodoku’?”_

_“It means ‘alone’.”_

_“I know, my major is Japanese!” She almost snarled at him. “Both ‘Kodoku’ and ‘Hitoribocchi’ mean ‘alone’. But ‘Kodoku’ has deeper meaning, like loneliness --  — where you have no one to turn to, no one to listen to you, no one is there for you. Kira means so much to Kylo, that he chose to use this word for her! ‘Kodoku janai yo’, you are not alone. Why is English so blunt?!”_

_“You are overthinking it with your fangirl attitude,” he sighed. “The translation is correct enough.”_

_“There must be another word.” Rey flipped her dictionary.  “Kylo cares for her — such a deep affection that goes beyond simple love. Which word should I use?”_

_“Why must everything be so romantic for you women?” he sighed. “Nonsense.”_

_“Hey, Shiori-San is a woman, and I’m pretty sure God is a woman, too.”_

_"Rey, I’m not going to argue with you straight into 2019, OK? Just get it done.”_

 

 

She was haunted by the Christmas gift he should never have given her.

 

10 p.m. on Christmas Eve at the Waffle House near her campus still meant lots of people -- mostly college students who came for a place to dine and doing some work. Rey sat at her usual place. A chocolate and peanut butter waffle on her right, a Japanese-English dictionary on her left, her laptop in the middle, but her attention was on the thing she held under the table.

 

 _That haunted_ _naughty gift_ _._

 

Rey had asked everyone participating in the Secret Santa challenge, and everyone had found their own secret Santa except her. The only one remaining was Ben Solo. if you put two and two together, there was only one answer.

 

But damn, he was hot!

 

This was a charity calendar for sure, Rey had heard that in some colleges there were annual calendars using their own students as models. It was for charity and she had no problem with it.

 

Except for the one she was holding right now.

 

Ben looked pretty young in the photo — it had to have been almost ten years old. It was somewhere near the lake, with an old hut, perhaps in autumn?

 

In January, Ben was in tank top and jeans, looked scruffy, like a farmer or a mechanic working in an old garage. His toned muscle was not like those gym freaks but was proportionally large and looked good on him.

 

Flip to February, well, nothing changed d so much, he was outside, on a boat.

 

Flip to March, oh damn, in this photo Ben was emerging from the water, his bare chest wet and his jeans hanging loosely on his hips. He was ripped!

 

His plush lips did not suit his masculinity, but the combination made her heart do a backflip every time .

 

This must be his twin, or his doppelgänger. There was no way Mr. Ben Skywalker Organa Solo, Bachelor degree in Aerospace Engineering, and PhD in Eastern literature, the saltiest and most annoying editor in the world, could ever be this smoking sexy, or shredded.

 

Rey flipped to April, and she literally squeaked, again, every time she took a look at it.

 

Those were _nude_ photos.

 

The angle in each photo covered his modesty, but other than that he was just... naked. What? He was in a bathtub? With those bubbles hiding his croutch? Now what, he was in a kitchen, and that butt, THAT BUTT! Couldn’t he just move that thigh a little bit? Oh, there were beauty marks on his skin. Man, he was towering at the door, and were those suspenders? Who used suspenders these days? Damn his pecs, the suspenders tenting on his PECS!

 

Her brain was running fast, her mind was a frenzy. Rey could felt her cheek furiously blushed, in every photo his eyes was looking at the lens, his eyes that she never bother to notice because of his glasses. Like he was looking through her soul, tempt her, seduce her, devour her.

 

She literally felt the wetness that started to pool at her...

 

“Hi.”

 

She jumped.

 

“I figured you would be spending your time here.” Ben Solo took a seat across from her, “Why didn’t you answer my call?”

 

_Because I’m avoiding you, dumbass._

 

“I’m doing my job, see? I’m going to send my first draft to you tomorrow morning, Merry Christmas!” Her heart was pounding fast in her chest. “Translations take time, and you just gave me the original manuscript like two weeks ago. I have classes to attend and my thesis to do. Don’t rush it.”

 

“I’m not here to talk about work,” he said. “Rey, why are you avoiding me?

 

“Because I know you’re going to track my work.”

 

“If I do, you will just shrug and dare me to use google translate,” he sighed. “You’ve been avoiding me since that Christmas party, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Is it about the Christmas present, that dumb secret Santa challenge?”

 

“Secret Santa is not dumb.” She put her laptop in the backpack, followed by her dictionary, “Unless someone sends a weird present.”

 

“You didn’t like my present?”

 

_Not really._

 

“It’s nothing to do with you.”

 

“Hey, you didn’t even touch your waffle...”

 

His voice trailed off when something fell from her half-opened backpack, a calendar, _that_ calendar, opened at the page of October.

 

With a photo of him, fully stripped, lying on an old sofa with a piece of plaid flannel covering his groin.

 

Ben’s eyes widened in terror.

 

“How did you get this?” As soon as he regained his sanity, Ben reached for the calendar but Rey grabbed it first. “When? How?”

 

“It was you who gave me this!” She closed the cover, for their sake, and waved it in his face. “That dumb secret Santa challenge, you name it. You know what it is, right? And you gave it to me. What do you suppose I would do after I saw this... photoshoot?”

 

“I didn’t! I gave you a gift set of hand creams, you like to jot down your ideas and words, right? That makes your hands dry.”

 

“Then who gave me this?”

 

Then understanding flashed through his eyes. “Someone has set this up.” Ben ran his fingers through his hair, furiously, “Someone got that damn thing and swapped my gift. What the hell!”

 

They must have been making a scene because all the people in the Waffle House were now looking at them. Rey let out a low groan, tugging at his sleeve and pulling him down on the cushion.

 

After a moment of awkward silence, Rey blinked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Say something.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you’re always the one who talks first, like with everything,” Rey sighed. “Look, I didn’t get mad, I’m a grown woman and I don’t get distracted by male nipples. ( _‘Liar!’ Some neurons in her brain shouted._ ) But I just... well, this is awkward.”

 

“I didn’t send it,” he repeated, sighing and then buried his face in his hands, “That’s the most embarrassing thing I have ever done.”

 

“It’s not that bad.” She had never seen him looked defeated like this. “It’s a charity calendar, right? It’s not uncommon though, and you looked good in it.”

 

“It was my last year at MIT,” he muttered, “I... Look, my family did not support me that much, they wanted me to pursue a career in engineering so I went to MIT. There was a program in creative writing so I secretly took that program.”

 

“You are a grown man. They don’t have control over you.”

 

“It’s complicated.” He lifted up his face, glaring at the calendar. “But yeah, it was suffocating so I decided that fuck it, I don’t care anymore. That calendar belongs to the Literature Program. I don’t know what happened but it was the fastest to sell out in our history, well, it’s not like we had printed many copies anyway.”

 

Rey wanted the original files, to be printed on her tombstone.

 

“And after that you pursued the career in literature?”

 

“At Columbia University? Yes.”

 

“Your family, did they know about this?”

 

“They eventually knew,” he shrugged, “Didn’t even gave a shit about it.”

 

“Oh.” Rey bit her lip. “I mean, wow, I didn’t know you had been through so much.”

 

“Forget it,” he replied, waving his hand. “I don’t know where exactly my gift was, but I will definitely buy new ones for you, so I will take this...”

 

“No!” She grabbed the calendar and held it closed to her chest. “It’s mine now.”

 

“What are you going to do with it?” he frowned. “That’s garbage.”

 

“It’s mine,” she insisted, “I’m a regular customer at the thrift shop, I’m familiar with old things and can make good use of it.”

 

“What do you need it for?”

 

 _Getting myself off?_ Perhaps. That was the lamest idea she had ever came up with. But she could not deny that, even with his clothes on, sitting across from her, she could literally outline the shape of his body, from the dark jumper covered by the leather jacket he wore, his long legs and his tight ass in his jeans, he looked more casual. Attractive.

 

In the past couple days, she had been dreaming about a man who was built like a brick house, _naked_.

 

_Yes, she was haunted._

 

“I...” 

 

 _Now_ Ben was looking at her with that exact gaze he had in those photos.

 

The gaze that fired up something deep inside her.

 

“Are you telling me,” his voice went even lower, “That you are… _intrigued_ ... by my nude photos?”

 

_Busted._

 

Rey swallowed hard, her cheeks flushed, and it did not help that her panties were probably pretty soaked right now.

 

“What if I say yes?” She lifted up her chin. “Judge me. I don’t care.”

 

“Hey, I’m not your enemy. OK? It’s just… I want it back.” His lips twist in a particular way that made her heart swoon. “What can I do to get it back?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“There must be something I can do.” His fists clenched on the table. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Anything?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Sudden turn of events gave her the upper hand, maybe she could ask him to stop being a prick, stop pushing her too hard with deadlines, stop judging her KiraRen ship -- even though she gave no shit about his opinion, or…

 

“The suspenders,” she said, “There is a photo of you with suspenders, I want to see you in those suspenders, with boxers, and nothing else.”

 

His jaw went slack.

 

“Not in a million years!” He looked clearly grossed out by the idea. “What’s wrong with you?!”

 

A girl at the next table frowned at him.

 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Rey grinned, “And I get to keep this calendar.”

 

Ben looked sulkingly, but then he let out a long exhale.

 

And looked at her like he was going to burn her alive.

 

“Fine,” he said, “Eat that waffle, and we are going to get this done.”  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

His place was…Wow.

 

Rey looked around his place in awe. Tidy, neat, and full of bookshelves on every walls that had enough space. Chinese, Japanese, and English books were arranged in alphabetical sequences, mostly about literature analysis.

 

She had somehow known that he was into calligraphy, but just witnessed the truth today. There are Chinese handwriting canvases hanging on the vacant wall of his room. Strong, beautiful, elegantly written letters that could be translated as Harmony, Serenity, and Peace.

 

This guy is amazing.

 

“This is a bad idea.”

 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” She turned around, Ben just removed his jacket and hung it on a coat rack.

 

It would be a lie to say that she did not notice how good looking he was. Rey always had a thing for a man with a broad chest and shoulders, like she could literally climb him like a tree. Ben was a good sample of her preference, except for his nitpicking while working with her that had built a big ‘NOPE’ after all this time.

 

And it was instantly crushed by those nude photos of him.

 

“Take a seat,” he tilted his head to the couch, “I don’t know where I kept my suspenders.”

 

“You really have some?”

 

“Apparently,” he disappeared behind the door to his bedroom, “I need them when I’m wearing a tuxedo.”

 

She had never seen him in a tuxedo, Ben liked to wear plaid flannel, dark colors as usual. Unintentionally she was wearing plaid flannel today, Rey thought as she removed her jacket, red in color just like a Christmas decoration. She walked about his bookshelves for a while before sitting down on his couch. It was almost midnight and she realized that, well, maybe this was a bad idea, bad timing.

 

But she had been alone with Ben before, in their office, half past 2 a.m. when her college assignment was fast approaching its deadline and he helped her finished it in time. She whined at how his persistent demanding as an editor distracted her, but deep down Rey knew that it was not entirely his fault, it was also her procrastinating.

 

It wasn’t his work at all, but he decided to help her.

 

He was not a bad person, actually.

 

“I haven’t worn a tuxedo for ages,” Ben came out of his bedroom, “Seems like I’ve lost it.”

 

_Oh._

 

 _Kriff_.

 

_He is thicc!_

 

Her head spun at the expanse of his defined torso, beauty marks scattered on his pale skin. He looked thicker than he was, but somehow more masculine. His abs was perfectly ripped, with outlines of muscle that went beyond the waist of his jeans.

 

“Where are you glasses?” Her mouth went dry, “Aren’t you nearsighted?”

 

“Astigmatism,” he shrugged, “Not so much. It’s more comfortable wearing glasses while I read.”

 

“But not when you are…” her voice trailed off, _when you are being steamy?_

 

He had a pair of pretty hazel eyes, she was amazed.

 

“What next?”

 

His deep mellow voice went through her like warm water in a summer breeze. His naturally curled hair looked luxurious, dark, enhancing his light skin. His face was still long, but looked rounder than his younger appearance, features of a fully grown man. And his lips...

 

Actually, she did not think this through.

 

“Can I take a photo?”

 

“Hell no.” Ben crossed his arms across his chest, making his pecs and arms look bulkier. “What’s the point of me doing this if you still have an embarrassing photo of me.”

 

Men with their shirts off were everywhere, but there was something about seeing Ben shirtless.

 

“I mean,” her voice became raspy, she needed to clear her throat, “You are… breathtaking.”

 

“Er… Thank you, I guess.”

 

Rey could not take her eyes off of him. Slowly, she rose on her feet, walked toward him, until she was able to feel the heat radiating from his body.

 

So close.

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

He flinched, just a little. His eyes never left her, his arms gradually fell to his sides when Rey raised her hand and touched his biceps, up to his shoulder, his collarbone, and then on his chest, where his heart pounded underneath the skin. Scent of musk combined with faint smell of mint was alluring.

 

So warm.

 

So strong.

 

“Wow.” Rey marveled at the firm touch of his toned pecs. She could literally be enveloped inside him, or in his embrace. What would it feel like to climb this man? “Wow.”

 

“It’s just my physique.”

 

“I know.” Her gaze went to his lips.

 

Looks soft, naturally pink, tempting.

 

“Can I… kiss you?”

 

Ben’s eyes widen, his breath hitched, his throat bobbed visibly, like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

 

Rey placed her hands on his chest, tiptoeing, and leaning on him.

 

A light touch of her lips on his, _so soft_ , his warm breath lingering on her cheeks, he tasted surprisingly sweet. Tentatively, Rey deepened her kiss, nipping lightly, lapping her tongue on his closed lips.

 

Ben stood still.

 

Realizing that he had no response, embarrassment racked her. What was she expecting? What was she thinking when she asked to see him naked? Humiliation? No. Curiosity, probably. But this was weird, very weird, totally weirder that having him send his nude photos to her, which apparently he had not.

 

Rey withdraw herself from him, engulfed with shame.

 

Suddenly his arms circled around her, wrapping her up against his chest, met her in an open-mouth kiss that made her heart swoon.

 

She gasped against his lips, running her finger through his hair and pulled him down for more kisses. His hair was the softest thing she had ever touched in her life. Deep voice of satisfaction rumbled in his chest as Ben tilted his head a little bit and leaned in to kiss her more.

 

Moments passed and they both breathed heavily, faces flushed like teenagers having their first kiss. Rey could not remember hers, but no one had ever kissed her like a Ben did.

 

Passionate, yet gentle.

 

His large hands trailed down her spine to her backside, squeezing her globed ass. Rey let out a small cry when he literally lifted her off the ground. Her legs clung tightly around his waist and her arms on his shoulders — he was so strong.

 

Ben peppered kisses on her cheeks, her jaw, down her neck to the opening of her flannel, and then he sucked.

 

The sensation shot throughout her body, pooling condensely at her lower belly in a strange feeling that made her moaned.

 

Ben looked up at her, his eyes filled with heavy desire.

 

“Shall I..”

 

“Bedroom,” she whimpered. “Please.”

 

His bedroom was darker, only glowing light from a lamp on his nightstand. Ben laid her at the foot of the bed, helped take off her sneakers, her jeans, her flannel, her underwear, until she was bare in front of him.

 

“You…” He looked totally dumbfounded. “Beautiful.”

 

“Don’t flattered me, my breasts are smaller than yours.” Rey smiled, tugging at the hem of his jeans, “Take this off, and join me.”

 

She unclasped his belt, opened the front of his jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers. His half-hard manhood sprung free and now it was her turned to be dumbfounded.

 

“Oh, my,” her jaws went slack, “You are huge!”

 

“I will take it as a compliment.” He urged her to scoot back, making room for him to join her in bed.

 

Ben kissed her again, his hand caressing her breast while another arm shifting half of his weight from crashing down on her, which Rey wouldn’t mind, actually. Rey sighed as his thumb circled around her rosy bud, his lips trailed down to her breast, the one that was left untouched, and pressed a sloppy kiss on her soft mound, elicited a warm sensation that spread through her chest.

 

Rey stroked her hands on the taut muscles on his shoulders and his torso, her legs parted to accepted him between the cradle of her thigh. His shaft grew even bigger and hotter as it hardened against her belly, making her skin moist with his precum as she squirmed under him.

 

Ben released her nipple with a pop before reaching for his nightstand. In the drawer there was a box of condoms, still in plastic wrap. He tore it opened and grabbed one of the foiled packages.

 

“You are well prepared,” she mumbled.

 

“Normally I don’t do this.” It was his incentive voice that made her body throb with need. “Just you.”

 

“Then let me.”

 

She pushed him down on his back, grabbed the condom from him and rolled it down his length, made an experimental kiss at his tip and Ben suddenly pulled her up.

 

“It feels good, for another time.” He kissed her nose. “I want to be inside you so badly right now.”

 

His undeniable desire for her made her heart bloom. Rey knelt above him, took him in her hand and lined him up with her entrance. She hissed as his hardness eased inside her, slowly, inch by inch. It was a long time for her and he was enormous. Finally, she was fully seated on his lap.

 

“Damn, you are so tight.”

 

“Give me a minute.” Rey had never felt so full, stretched, and deeply sated like this. Just having him fully sheathed inside her almost made her come instantly.

 

Ben lifted up his hand to caressed her cheek, pulled her down for a kiss, fondled her sensitive flesh that trembled above him. Relaxing, Rey started to rock on him at a slow pace, whimpering as he started to follow her lead.

 

It did not take long for her to feel intense pleasure built up in the back of her spine. Rey panted,  pushing her hands on his chest for leverage and rose up.

 

“I have dreamt of riding you since I saw those photos,” she shot him a wicked smile, “In a non sexual way though.”

 

“And here we are.” Ben bucked his hip, and made her see stars.

 

Rey arched her back as she bounced on him, feeling his hardness rub the sensitive spot inside her center. Her eyes fluttering shut as she indulged herself in the intense pleasure he gave her. The climax gradually crawled underneath her skin and made her shatter with a loud cry.

 

“Fuck,” Ben grunted, his fingers digged into the soft flesh of her hip as she trembled above him, “Rey, you are amazing.”

 

She wanted to feel more of him, “Ben, please, I need you.”

 

He pulled her into his embraced and rolled them over, both groaned as the angle change drew him deeper. Ben started his punishing pace, literally fucking her into the mattress.

 

Rey whined as her flesh was still sensitive from her orgasm, the pleasure stirred inside her core. She traced her finger down along his back, mesmerized by the forcefulness of his desire for her. She grabbed his ass and squeezed.

 

Ben growled, buried his face in the crook of her neck as he drove in for the last time and his whole body went stiff, his cock twitched inside her. And a moment later he collapsed in her arms. Rey kissed his temple, soothing him.

 

Her heart had never felt so full.

 

“At the Christmas party,” he said as soon as his breath calmed down, “I wanted to ask you if you are free during the Christmas holiday.”

 

Rey was still in a bliss, “Work?”

 

“Of course not.” He propped himself up to look at her, “Studio Ghibli collection, movie marathon at my place, with popcorn, or waffle, or whatever you want.”

 

“That sounds nice,” she smiled, her hands caressing his cheeks, “so nice I don’t want to go home.”

 

“Then stay.” Ben smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Kira and Kylo Ren.”

 

After a long session of love making, they end up snuggling to each other under a comfy blanket, with Rey curled into his warm chest and his arm around her petite body.

 

“You know there’s a different way to say ‘you’ in Japanese,” Ben said, “At first they were clearly hostile to each other, using ‘Anta’ and ‘Omae’. But as time goes by, it changes. Kylo called her using ‘Kimi’, and Kira called him by ‘Anata’, and you know if you change the pronunciation just a little bit, ‘Anata’ is what a wife uses to address her husband.”

 

“That was in the second book.” Rey smoothed her hand on his bare chest, squeezed one of his pecs lightly.

 

“And in this third book, when he calls her by name, I know, KiraRen is endgame.”

 

“You know my ship name?!”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“And why you are always so grumpy about this?”

 

“I don’t know,” he sighed, nuzzling his chin on her hair. “Given my circumstances, I may not really be into romantic storylines. By the way, are you really free during Christmas week?”

 

“Yes. My foster parents are having a family gathering in Scotland right now, but I have a ton of assignments to finished by the first week of January, so I decided to stay here this year.” Rey propped herself up on his chest, “What about you? Ben, you always work during every holiday. Aren’t you going back home to your family?”

 

“Better not to.” His eyes darkened. “They’re not that upset with me now, but... awkward, I guess.”

 

That’s why he always stayed alone.

 

Rey laid down on his chest, snuggling, and hugged him tightly.

 

“ _Kodoku janai yo_.”

 

_You are not alone._

 

She heard him hum in response, his arms holding her close, and he kissed the crown of her head with a peaceful sigh.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

* * *

 

  


**_One year later_ **

 

“No one mess with my gift!”

 

Hux and Dameron both raised their hands and backed away from his desk, a small box wrapped in darth vader gift wrap stayed untouch on the wooden surface.

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Dameron shrugged, “If we hadn’t taken action, your lame flirting wouldn’t have gone anywhere.”

 

Ben had been secretly pining for Rey since their very first meeting, everyone noticed this except Rey because both of them were idiots. It was Hux who found Ben’s photoshoot on eBay and it was Dameron who set all this up, made sure Ben got to be Rey’s secret santa, swapped his gift, and the rest is history.

 

“So, you are taking your Christmas holiday this year, right?” Hux asked, “I prefer to stay home, binge watch Netflix on a cozy couch with Miss Millicent.”

 

This year he would be heading home. The idea was still disturbing, but with Rey’s help, Ben had reestablished the connection with his family again. Surprisingly, he found out that they had missed him a lot, but were too afraid to reach out to him.

 

 _Kodoku janai yo_.

 

She will be there with him.

 

Now that his colleagues had left, Ben turned his attention to his gift. A Christmas party was held in the mainroom and all the gifts from their secret santa were directly delivered to each person’s desk. His gift was small, light. Probably another pair of socks this year.

 

Ben opened the gift, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

_Suspenders?_

 

With wide strips of red and black color?

 

There was also a note inside the box.

 

_Now you can show me how sexy you look with these suspenders on._

_Daisuki da yo! Rey._

 

His gaze shot right to the petite figure across the room, Rey was giggling with her friends, someone had bought her a big box of chocolate and she totally loved it.

 

Her eyes met his, and upon seeing him holding the gift from her, she responded with a sheepish smile.

 

 _Naughty girl_.

 

Ben smiled.

 

Secret Santa isn’t dumb at all.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my irl/reylo friend Shiori B. who had an eternal battle with her editor and let me use her story to spice up the plot. Also @Ahappipy who help brainstorming the storyline. And to @KyloTrashForever and @Azuwrite  for their incredible beta-ing and supportive. Love you all!


End file.
